Solutes are excluded from the region immediately adjacent to various gel and biological surfaces (Zheng and Pollack, 2003). The solute-exclusion zone is considerably larger than anticipated by conventional theories: nominally on the order of 100 mu/m or more. Preliminary NMR data support the interpretation that this zone is created by layers of less mobile water molecules building from the surface, and excluding solutes as in the case of ice. The resulting "structured water" zone is therefore solute free. The aim of this proposal is determine whether this solute-free zone bears relation to "structured water" employed in various alternative health-care regimes. Thus, the effects of magnetic fields will be explored. Studies will be carried out to determine whether water subjected to magnetic fields excludes solutes as does the gel-based exclusion zone; and, whether the exclusion zone itself is impacted by the application of such fields. NMR studies will provide complementary tests of whether such water molecules are motionally restricted. Various commercially available "structured water" products will be tested as above to determine whether indeed such water's physical properties are different from ordinary water. Finally, the effect of vigorous shaking, as routinely carried out during succession, will be tested. It will be of interest to determine whether such water is any more or less structured than ordinary control water. These are pilot studies designed to obtain preliminary data that may be useful for subsequent, more detailed investigations on the molecular basis of homeopathic procedures.